


New Dawn

by lumichi



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumichi/pseuds/lumichi
Summary: シュナイダーとメルカッツ。
Kudos: 1





	New Dawn

  
人工の雨は温かい。頰にあたる水滴の不自然なぬるさを、ベルンハルト・フォン・シュナイダーは心地よく感じていた。  
まばらに降る程度の雨足だったので、そのまま傘をささずに自分の官舎を後にする。  
夜明け前のイゼルローン要塞内部、軍人居住区。  
駐車場に向かうシュナイダーへ、時折通行人が好奇の視線を向ける。帝国軍服のまま同盟軍の占拠地を歩いているのだから、当然といえば当然のことである。  
シュナイダーが自由惑星同盟へ亡命して早二ヶ月。  
それでもこうして通りすがりの人々から視線を向けられることは減った方で、近隣住民の間にも、シュナイダーが帝国からの亡命軍人だということは徐々に知られていっているようだった。  
「マンフレッド・シュミット」という偽名が書かれたカードをセキュリティパネルに掲げ、シュナイダーは送迎用の特殊ランド・カーが置かれている駐車場へと入っていく。  
メルカッツのためにヤン・ウェンリーが用意したランド・カーは黒塗りの古びたアンティークで、シュナイダーは気に入っている。同盟軍は帝国が作ったイゼルローンの施設や乗り物の多くをそのまま引き継いで使っているが、この車も帝国軍が残していったものだった。  
行き先をメルカッツの居住地に設定し、ランド・カーを発進させる。  
旧貴族の邸宅が立ち並ぶエリア住んでいるメルカッツを迎え、要塞司令部に出勤するのがここ最近シュナイダーの毎朝の日課になっていた。  
当初メルカッツは自分の住む場所は普通の軍人官舎で構わない、貴族たちの屋敷に住むことなど、と苦い顔をした。  
けれどヤン・ウェンリーの、「貴族たちの邸宅は将来美術館にするぐらいしか利用価値がない。しかし現在空家を管理する人員不足で困っている。なので、管理人の役割を引き受けるつもりで、屋敷のうちの一つに住んでくれるとこちらとしては助かる」というまじめ且つとぼけた主張に説得される形で、メルカッツはその地域に住むことを受け入れるたのだった。  
あるいはヤンの敬意をあえて無下にすることもない、と思ったのかもしれない。  
ヤン・ウェンリーはシュナイダーもメルカッツと同じ屋敷に住んだらいいのではないか？という提案もしたが、彼は普通の同盟軍人の官舎に住むべきだ、とメルカッツがそれを断った。  
その時のメルカッツの厳しい声音を思い出して、シュナイダーは思わず顔をしかめる。  
メルカッツとシュナイダーがイゼルローン要塞に亡命した数日後の深夜。いつになく真面目な顔をしたメルカッツから、話があるとシュナイダーは呼び出された。  
メルカッツが滞在しているホテルの客室に入ると、テーブルの上にはウィスキーのボトルとグラスが置かれているのが目に入った。  
椅子に座ったメルカッツに座れと促され、それから約三時間、シュナイダーは穏やかで諭すような調子の彼の説教を受ける羽目になった。  
メルカッツがシュナイダーに告げたのは、簡単に言ってしまえば「卿は卿の人生を生きるべきである」ということだった。  
リップシュタット戦役で上官との心中を厭わないような言動をしたシュナイダーのことを、メルカッツは憂慮していた。  
－－崇拝する他者と、自己の運命を同一視するべきではない。  
シュナイダーも理屈ではそのことをわかっている。わかってはいるが、それでも軍人としてこの乱世に生きる以上、自分の命に意味を与えるものがなにか一つでもよいから欲しかった。  
大きなため息をひとつついてから、シュナイダーはゆっくりとランドカーの椅子にもたれかかって目を閉じた。  
メルカッツの言うことは正しい。まだ二十代のシュナイダーは、これから同盟軍人としての人生を築いていかなければならない。いつまでもメルカッツの庇護に甘んじているわけにはいかない。  
「卿のことは息子のように思っている。だが、だからこそ…」  
絞り出すようにそう言い、その先の言葉を続けられなかったメルカッツの表情をシュナイダーはいまだに忘れられない。

『次の曲は、ハイネセンデイリーチャートナンバーワンのバンドXXXの新曲の…』

暗い方へと傾きかけた思考を振り払うため、シュナイダーは車内のスピーカーをつけてロック・ミュージックを流すチャンネルへと周波数を合わせた。  
この手の音楽は、荘厳なクラシックばかりが演奏される帝国ではあまり聞くことのないものだったが、騒々しく不安定で、どこか明るさの混じった同盟の音楽をシュナイダーは最近好んで聴くようになっていた。  
静寂を好むメルカッツと共に暮らし、四六時中彼と行動を共にしていたら、こういった音楽を聞くことはなかっただろう。  
メルカッツと離れて暮らすことを選択したことで、シュナイダーは自分自身を形作る時間と自由を得た。

＃＃＃ 

「ああ、わかったよ、もうお前は親友でもなんでもねえ！」  
「最初にオレの信頼を裏切っておいて、よくものうのうとそんなことが貴様は言えるな！」  
「おれはお前にもう何度も謝っただろう！？いまだにそれを受け入れないのはお前の方だ」  
「裏切りは裏切りだ。謝ったからといって許せるものか。それに、なんで謝る方がそんなに偉そうなんだ、ああ？」  
少しだけ開けたままにしておいたサイドガラスの隙間から口論が聞こえて、シュナイダーは思わずそちらの方へ目をやった。  
言い争いをしている二人の男たちのいる通りには、バーやパブが立ち並んでいる。朝まで飲み明かしていた酔っ払いたちの喧嘩だろうか。  
朝の出勤ラッシュの時間のせいもあり、シュナイダーの乗ったランド・カーは「娯楽区域」の信号でやや長めに停車しているところだった。  
雨は既に止んでおり、少しずつあたりは明るくなりはじめている。  
信号待ちで退屈していたシュナイダーは車の窓をさらに開けて、二人の会話に耳をすます。  
口喧嘩の内容を聞いていると、どうも一人の男のガールフレンドをもう一人の男が寝とった、ということらしかった。  
同盟人たちも帝国人たちと同じような理由で喧嘩をする。そのことをシュナイダーは微笑ましく思ったが、二人の男の声音はエスカレートしていき、どうも穏便に言い争いは収束しそうになかった。  
ちらほらと見物人が男たちの周りに集まってくる。そのうち誰かが仲裁に入るか、警官が二人を止めるだろう。そう思ってシュナイダーは視線を正面に戻す。  
信号が青に変わる。そのままランド・カーは自動発進し、シュナイダーはその場を後にする、はずだった。  
イゼルローンでのシュナイダーの生活における三原則は、余計なトラブルに関わらない。記録に残るようなことはしない。目立つような行動はしない、である。  
メルカッツがイゼルローンに亡命したことは、今はまだ帝国軍に知られるべきことではないとヤン・ウェンリーは考えており、シュナイダーもそれに同意していた。  
そういうわけで、酔っ払いの喧嘩に介入するような派手なことをする気は毛頭なかった。だが、男の一人が軍用ナイフを取り出したのを見たシュナイダーは、反射的にランド・カーを手動運転モードに切り替え、路肩に寄せていた。  
「おい、君たち！」  
大声をあげながら勢いよくドアを開けると、びくり、と二人の男が驚いた様子シュナイダーの方を見た。  
男がナイフを取り出した時点で、見物人たちは一斉に距離をとっていた。中には、端末を使って警察を呼んでいる者もいる。  
目立つ気はなかったのだが、シュナイダーはこういうことを放っておくことができない性格だ。  
帝国にいた頃は、喧嘩の仲裁役にまわることが多かった。友人の一人に、「お前はメルカッツ大将以外の全てのことに対して平等に優しいから、仲裁役としては適任だ」という皮肉を言われたこともある。  
「なんだてめえ！ってああ？なんで帝国軍のやつがここに…」  
帝国軍服姿の人間がいきなりの出現したことに混乱しているようだったが、ナイフを持った男はシュナイダーに向かって威嚇するように叫ぶ。  
こういうことがあるから、出勤時は同盟軍服を着るか普通のスーツでも着るべきなのだ、とシュナイダーは少しだけ後悔する。それでも、主人の送迎時に帝国軍服を着ていないのはとても無礼なことであり、カモフラージュのためでも帝国軍服以外の服を着るのがシュナイダーは嫌だった。  
「わたしの名前は…マンフレッド・シュミット。同盟に属する軍人だ。この帝国服は…ええと、わたしの所属する部隊の仮装大会で使うもので…とにかく、まずはナイフを置くんだ」  
我ながら苦しい言い訳だと思いながら、シュナイダーは相手を刺激しないように穏やかな笑顔を作り、武器を持っていないことを示すために両手をあげながら説得の言葉をつむいだ。  
「朝から刃傷沙汰というのはよくない。ほら、ナイフを置いて。それからゆっくり君の話を聞くから」  
「うるせえ、部外者は黙ってろ！オレはこいつを許せねえ」  
ナイフをさらにきつく握りしめる男の様子を見て、シュナイダーの表情は硬くなった。  
男の足は酒が入ってふらついている。ナイフをその手から叩き落として、拘束することは不可能ではないかもしれない。しかし相手も軍属のように見えるし、甘く見るのは危険だ。素手で武器を持った人間の相手をすることは、できうる限り避けるべきだ。  
さてどうするか、とシュナイダーが思案したところで、男がいきなりふぎゃあという踏みつけられた猫のような声をあげた。  
（あれ？）  
気がついた時には、巨大な狼のような男がナイフを持った男の腕を背後から掴み、ねじりあげていた。  
がらん、と酔っ払いの手から落ちた刃物の金属音が、雨上がりで濡れたままの路上にむなしく響く。  
そしてそのまま、大柄な男は酔っ払いが動けないようにその背中へとのしかかった。  
一瞬の、芸術的速度の対人拘束劇だった。  
それを行ったのは、乱れ気味の灰褐色の髪に灰褐色の双眸を持つ、飢えた狼めいた雰囲気を漂わせる男でーー  
「ワルター・フォン・シェーンコップ准将」  
確認するようにゆっくりと唇を動かして、シュナイダーはその名を口にした。  
「よう、シュミット少佐。朝から超過勤務ご苦労さん」  
そう言いながら、シェーンコップは意図を含んだ視線をシュナイダーに投げる。  
シュナイダーは軽く頷いてみせてから、口を開く。  
「これは奇遇ですね、シェーンコップ准将。もしかしてあなたも出勤途中ですか？」  
シェーンコップの部下であるローゼンリッターの一員のふりをしながら、シュナイダーは落ちているナイフを拾い、少し離れた場所のゴミ箱の脇に置く。自分の台詞が棒読みであることは、この際気にしない。  
それにしても、なぜシェーンコップがここにいるのか。  
朝まで繁華街で飲んでいて、そのまま職場に向かう途中でこの喧嘩に遭遇したのか。あるいは、このあたりに住んでいる女性の家から優雅に出勤している途中なのかもしれない。  
シェーンコップの私生活に関してはいろいろな噂がある。  
「シュミット少佐。こいつは、オレが警察に引き渡しておくから、お前は先に出勤するんだ。あいにくだがオレはパーティには遅れる、と隊の連中には言っておいてくれ」  
わざと見物人たちに聞こえるように言いながら、シェーンコップはシュナイダーに向かって片目をつぶってみせた。  
朝から仮装パーティなどという嘘が通じるだろうかとシュナイダーは首を傾げたが、不良集団で名の通っているローゼンリッターなら、そういうこともありえないわけではないのだろう、と苦笑した。  
「了解しました、シェーンコップ准将。それでは、わたしは先に詰所へと向かわせていただきます」  
シェーンコップに一度敬礼をしてから、シュナイダーは急ぎ足で路上に止めたままのランド・カーへと戻った。  
車のドアを閉めると、通行人たちが呼んだ警察官たちがこちらに走ってくるのがサイドミラー越しに見えた。  
警官たちに記録をとられる前に、さっさとこの場を立ち去らなければならない。  
あとのことはシェーンコップがどうにかしてくれるだろう。  
そう判断して、シュナイダーはランド・カーを再び発進させた。

＃＃＃ 

「礼には及ばず」  
助手席の上に置かれた携帯端末のパネルには、その一言が帝国語で表示されていた。  
シュナイダーの携帯端末がシェーンコップからの返信を受けて点滅したのは、ランド・カーが旧帝国貴族邸宅区域内へ滑るように入り込んだところだった。  
「先ほどは助かりました。ありがとうございます」というシュナイダーがシェーンコップに送ったメッセージへの返信なのだが、シェーンコップが帝国語でシュナイダーに言葉を返したのは、これが初めてのことだった。  
シュナイダーは携帯端末に指を滑らせて、そのメッセージをしばらく見ていた。  
普段シュナイダーとシェーンコップは同盟語でしか会話をしない。  
シェーンコップが帝国語を話すことはわかっていたが、亡命者同士が公の場で帝国語だけで会話するというのは、他の同盟軍人たちへの非礼にあたるのではないか。  
そう思って、シュナイダーがシェーンコップに帝国語で話しかけることはなかった。おそらく相手も同じように考えているのだろう。シェーンコップがシュナイダーに対して帝国語を使うこともなかった。  
シュナイダーはシェーンコップやローゼンリッターに対して少し複雑な感情を持っている。  
ヤン・ウェンリーの麾下に、帝国からの亡命人たちで構成されたローゼンリッターという部隊がある。そのことを事前に知っていたからこそ、シュナイダーはメルカッツにヤンを頼るように進言した。  
ヤン・ウェンリーという人間は、おそらく帝国からの亡命者をないがしろにするようなことはしないだろう、という確信があった。  
シュナイダーの予想は当たり、ヤンは客人としてメルカッツを丁重に受け入れてくれた。  
その一方で、ローゼンリッター連隊とメルカッツ率いる亡命軍人たちの間での交流は少なかった。  
メルカッツやシュナイダーは、同盟に亡命した帝国軍人だが、ローゼンリッターの構成員たちの多くは同盟育ちで同盟軍人になった元帝国人である。  
元帝国「人」と元帝国「軍人」。小さなことのように思えるが、その違いは大きかった。  
そのことをシェーンコップはよく理解しているようで、同じ亡命人同士だからという理由で、彼が積極的にメルカッツやシュナイダーに声をかけるということはなかった。  
——むしろ、まわりから「亡命人同士」と括られることを避けるために、彼は意図的にこちらと距離をとっていたような…  
そのぐらい注意深かったシェーンコップが、めずらしく帝国語を使った意味をシュナイダーは考えてみる。が、そのことのうまい答えは見つけられそうになかった。  
大雑把なのか、繊細なのかよくわからない性格の男だ。洒落っ気を出して気まぐれに帝国語を使ってみただけなのかもしれない。  
それでもシェーンコップが帝国人としての自己を完全に捨てたわけではない、ということは確かなようだった。  
虎のようでもあり狼のようでもある男について思案しながら、シュナイダーはドリンクホルダーに置かれたタンブラーに手を伸ばす。  
多少の違いはあっても、シェーンコップたちもシュナイダーたちも今は一蓮托生、イゼルローン要塞の同じ住民同士だ。今日は要塞司令部のシェーンコップに直接会いに行き、さきほどの礼もかねて、彼にランチを奢ると提案してみようか。  
そうひとりごちなら、シュナイダーは一口コーヒーを啜った。帝国のものよりも薄味だったが、それがシュナイダーは嫌いではなかった。  
『今日のイゼルローン要塞の天気は晴れときどき小雨。気温は摂氏十八度。ランド・カーの要塞中心地での速度は…』  
スピーカーから流れていた音楽が途絶え、天気と交通情報、それからニュースが流れてくる。今日は、これといった重大事件は起きていないようだった。  
ふいにフロントガラスから朝日が差し込んで、その眩しさにシュナイダーは目を細める。  
「日の出」の時間が来たのだ。  
グローブボックスからサングラスを出し、それをかけながらシュナイダーは道路の向こう側に広がる景色へと目を向けた。  
雨の雫を含んだ街路樹の葉は、人口太陽の光を反射して輝いている。  
淡いピンク色のバラの花が、周囲に立ち並ぶ豪奢な邸宅の壁の上を蔦のように覆いながらびっしりと咲いていた。  
このあたりに来るたびに自分が同盟領にいるのが嘘のようだ、とシュナイダーは思う。  
メルカッツは時が止まったような帝国側の世界で暮らしているのに、自分はそこに入れてもらえない。  
車はゆるやかに減速し、やがてひとつの屋敷の門前で停止した。  
ウィリバルト・ヨアヒム・フォン・メルカッツ客員提督邸。  
受信周波数を切り替えてクラシック音楽をスピーカーから流しながら、シュナイダーは彼の主人が家の中から出てくるのを待った。  
今朝の出来事を、シュナイダーはメルカッツに話さないことにしている。  
余計な心配をかけたくないし、必要のない情報を彼に伝えることはない。  
シュナイダーとシェーンコップの偶然の遭遇は、シュナイダーのプライベートでの出来事であり、それはメルカッツのプライベートとは関係ないことなのだ。  
二人の世界が少しずつ離れていくことがシュナイダーには苦しい。しかし、それは必要な痛みなのだと受け入れるしかなかった。  
スピーカーから流れてくるリズミカルなテンポの音楽の曲調が一転し、ゆったりとした調子に切り替わる。  
静かで、澄んでいて、湖畔に佇む一羽の蒼鷺のようなその音は、シュナイダーが決して触れることのできないメルカッツのまとう孤独のようだった。  
サングラスを外してサイドガラスの外を見ると、こちらへ向かって歩いてくる帝国軍服を着た男の姿が見えた。  
シュナイダーは車を出て、小柄な老提督に向かって短く敬礼をする。  
——触れることが叶わずとも、もう少しだけこの音を聞いていたい。  
それが、今のシュナイダーの願いだった。


End file.
